Dreams
by Catching Feelings
Summary: Eren y Rivaille han sido amigos desde la infancia; un día Rivaille decide irse para entrar a la Legión de Exploración. Ocho años después, un titán destruye la Muralla María, cobrando las vidas de su familia. Eren sobrevive, siendo salvado por Rivaille; sin embargo está destrozado, con sed de venganza. El Cabo decide ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza, pero... ¿podría suceder algo más?
1. Chapter 1

Este será el primer fanfic largo que escribiré jashdk. :D Espero que les guste. RivaillexEren*-*

La historia puede que se adapte un poquito al manga, así que les recomendaría leerlo si quieren leer el Fic... puede que les haga un gran inmenso spoiler sin intención D:.

Bueno, como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor xD.

**Capítulo Uno**

_._

_._

_._

_ — ¡Rivaille! —gritó un pequeño niño con grandes ojos verde— ¡Regresa pronto! ¡Te estaré esperando! —le dijo._

_— ¡Lo haré, Eren! ¡No te preocupes! —respondió con alegría, para desaparecer tras las murallas._

* * *

Despertó sudoroso y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. "¿Qué significaba ese sueño?" se preguntó. Recientemente lo había tenido ya en varias ocasiones, y aún no le hallaba el significaba.

Eren Jaeger era un chico de dieciocho años. Cabello café y ojos verdes, como dos hermosas gemas. Tenía un cuerpo tonificado y un rostro perfecto, siendo el objetivo de muchas mujeres de la ciudad.

_— _¡Ereen! —llamó su madre desde la cocina —. ¡Ven a desayunar!

_—_¡Sí mamá!

Luego de ducharse y vestirse fue a desayunar con su familia. Carla, su madre, estaba presente junto a su hermana Mikasa. Su padre lamentablemente había desaparecido hacía ya varios años en una exploración fuera de las murallas.

Así es: Murallas.

Hacía exactamente cien años habían aparecido monstruosas bestias hambrientas de carne humana, a los que la gente les llamó titanes. Luego de su llegada comenzaron a devorar cruelmente a quién quiera se le apareciera por delante, exterminando así a millones de personas.

La humanidad se vio obligada a esconderse creando tres murallas: María, Rose y Sina. La primera era donde vive nuestro protagonista, y la última donde está la realeza.

Para defenderse y tratar de exterminar a los titanes crearon ejércitos combatientes: Tropa de exploración (También conocida como "Legión de Reconocimiento"), la más importante y peligrosa; se encarga de salir fuera de los muros a recolectar información y asesinar titanes. Tropa estacionaria: la que se queda dentro de las murallas arreglándolas y encargándose de los problemas. Y finalmente, la policía militar: son los mejores de los mejores, pero se quedan dentro de la Muralla Sina para proteger sus vidas de los titanes, muchos han entrado a la policía militar sin haber luchado contra un titán. Son los que mejor viven del ejército.

... Y también, hacía ocho años su mejor amigo de la infancia se había ido, con el sueño de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

_— _Eren, Eren —llamó nuevamente su madre, atrayendo su atención—. ¿Estás bien? Desde hace varios días se te nota distraído —comentó preocupada.

_—_Eh... sí. Estoy bien, mamá —

_—_¿Estás seguro? Si te sientes enfermo puedo prepararte algo para que te mejores... —insistió.

_—_Estoy bien, enserio —afirmó.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin novedades. Hablaban de lo típico que sucedía en Shiganshina (Distrito dentro de la Muralla María) sin mucho que comentar.

_—_Eren, Mikasa —llamó Carla—. ¿Irán a buscar leña? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Ambos asintieron —; sería mejor que no fueran, hace unos días escuché a una señora del puesto de frutas decir que posiblemente hoy regresarán los de la Tropa de Exploración, quizás sea cierto. Para ti, Eren, lo mejor sería ir a ver si está... él ¿No crees? —aconsejó sabiamente.

_—_¿¡Enserio!? —brincó el chico— ¡Posiblemente vuelva Rivaille! —exclamó energético. Devoró su último bocado de pan y salió fuera de la casa —. ¡Nos vemos allá, Mikasa, mamá! —y dicho ésto, desapareció de la vista de ambas.

* * *

El chico estaba feliz. Posiblemente su mejor amigo volviese después de años de espera; quién sabe cuántas cosas tendría para decir, las cosas que podrían compartir en estos ocho años que no se han visto, ¡muchas cosas!

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la Muralla, donde actualmente estaban varios de la Tropa Estacionaria. Escuchó un "¡Ya vienen!" proveniente de uno de ellos; ésto hizo que el corazón se le acelerara y diera otro gran impulso hacia delante, continuando con su carrera.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar y la puerta de la Muralla se abrió. Allí entraron caballos con personas, gente herida, todo lo posible. Eren se sentía mal por aquellos que habían perdido sus vidas en las exploraciones, por aquellos que habían perdido parte de sus cuerpos en la difícil batalla contra los titanes... ¡pero ansiaba ver a Rivaille!

Se detuvo frente a la multitud y se abrió paso, buscó entre las capas verdes el rostro de su amigo, sin embargo no tuvo éxito. Luego de un rato todos entraron completamente a María y cerraron la entrada. ¿Rivaille... estaría... muerto? Le aterró ese pensamiento, así que simplemente lo ignoró. Quizás estaba de misión.

Decepcionado se fue para su hogar, y a un par de metros de su casa los vio: titanes. Grandes y temibles titanes... con su madre en la mano.

La desesperación corrió a través de él y en un impulso de valentía y temor corrió nuevamente, en dirección donde su madre. Mikasa lo detuvo, justo a tiempo. En ese instante, otro titán tomó a su hermana y la devoró en un segundo.

— Mi-Mi... ¡Mikasa, mamá! —gritó desesperado, con lágrimas corriéndose por su rostro. Se levantó del frío y duro suelo y corrió hacia el titán —. ¡Devuélvanme a mi familia! —pedía, sabiendo que era un deseo imposible.

Entonces lo tomaron por el debajo, arrastrándolo por el aire. Volteó el rostro y se encontró con una mirada que conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Rivaille? ...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Okay w Si les gustó díganme a través de los comentarios, igual si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o algo por el estilo :D. Besos/3


	2. Chapter 2

Holi. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz -se sonroja gaymente-.

Acá traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :D Quizás esté aburridísimo ya que no habrá Shaoi todavía ;A; Pero no puedo meterlo a lo bruto, arruinaría lo poco que estoy haciendo D: Pero no se preocupen, luego habrá mucho hard(?.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

.

.

.

El caos y la desesperación era lo que predominaba en lo que fue la muralla María. Los titanes cada vez más y más exterminaban la humanidad; la gente que había vivido en aquel distrito ya casi no existía, un gran número había sido devorado por los gigantes.

El ejército que la corona tenía a su disposición ya había sido enviado en su mayoría para combatir contra ellos. Muchos salvaron algunas vidas, pero gran parte de la población fue exterminada.

... Y entonces, allí estaba él: Eren.

Su antiguo amigo de la infancia había aparecido de la nada, justo en el momento en el que la poca familia que le quedaba fue exterminada por un titán de aproximadamente cinco metros, a salvarle.

Rivaille escaló la muralla con el equipo tridimensional con Eren en brazos, quien estaba petrificado por lo que acababa de suceder. Sintió pena por él, sabía perfectamente lo que el ojiverde acaba de presenciar, él lo había vivido hacía casi diez años atrás.

Lo dejó en el piso y le observó. Lo hizo hasta que Eren reaccionó y se largó a llorar, sin importarle la vergüenza que sentiría después; se sentía mal, terminó perdiendo su familia. "Eres demasiado débil" se dijo.

—Cabo Rivaille —le llamaron. Él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y ambos se fueron; dejó por unos momentos a solas a Eren, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Se alejaron unos metros y comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió?

Rivaille rodó los ojos y habló: —En el momento que me acercaba a la muralla vi un titán de cincuenta metros, más o menos. Golpeó el muro y desapareció —explicó—. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero estoy lo suficientemente seguro como para decir que desapareció, sin dejar rastro —insistió, al ver el rostro de confusión del hombre

—Entiendo —dijo. Luego de un breve segundo sin pronunciar palabra alguna el hombre comenzó la charla—. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó, mirando a Eren desde la lejanía.

—Sí, solíamos compartir el barrio —

—Viejos amigos, ¿eh? No sabía que el Cabo también los tenía —se atrevió a decir, recibiendo una mirada asesina del pelinegro.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo, Auruo —fue lo último que dijo.

El hombre trató de no seguir molestando al Cabo y continuó con su deber.

Rivaille fue una vez más donde Eren se encontraba y se encontró en sus ojos lo mismo que él tenía años atrás: determinación. Por asesinar a los titanes.

—Eren —dijo. El muchacho le ignoró—, Eren —volvió a repetir. Esta vez el aludido ladeó la cabeza y se sorprendió.

—¿Rivaille? —preguntó sorprendido— ¿En verdad eres tú? —el hombre asintió, y el más joven se tiró a sus brazos. Necesitaba consuelo, era lo que el Cabo pensaba—. ¡Aquel titán... asesinó a mi familia! —contó, siendo que Rivaille ya lo sabía.

—Lo sé, Eren. Y lamento no haber podido salvarlas —se disculpó, algo raro viniendo de los labios de alguien como él —. Prometo asesinarlo —le juró.

—Hmn... no —negó—. Yo lo haré, él fue el culpable de que esto pasara —se dijo más bien a sí mismo que a nadie más—; cobraré venganza. Por mamá. Por Mikasa —se juró.

Rivaille asintió y se separó de Eren. La poca gente que estaba allí observaban al Cabo extrañados, ya que él nunca mostraba afecto por las personas; ésta era la primera vez. — Vámonos —le dijo.

Luego llevó a Eren a uno de los barcos que partían hacia la próxima muralla, Rose. Él estaría a salvo, a menos de que se le ocurriera saltar del barco e ir controlado por su enojo hacia los titanes. Cosa que, era más que obvia, Eren no haría.

Levi continuó con su arduo trabajo, esta vez de proteger a los civiles de que ningún titán llegase donde estaban. Era difícil, no lo negaba, pero después de todo era el mejor soldado de la humanidad; o así lo habían proclamado sus superiores.

Finalmente el barco donde Eren estaba partió, y una pequeña parte de Rivaille se sintió aliviada.

* * *

Horas después la lucha contra los titanes había terminado. Esta vez, y como muchas más, la humanidad no había salido victoriosa, pero aún así gracias a la ayuda del Cabo Rivaille había un gran número de titanesmuertos, sin embargo, no tantos como la cantidad de soldados y civiles asesinados.

Levi, junto a su equipo regresaron a salvo a la muralla Rose. Al abrir las grandes puertas cientos de personas los recibieron en su llegada, alabándolos y halagándolos por su esfuerzo; sin embargo, nadie decía nada. Solamente ellos sabían las pérdidas y victorias que habían tenido, y siendo sinceros, eran más pérdidas.

Rivaille buscó entre la multitud a Eren con la mirada. Supuso que no estaría allí, siendo que recientemente había perdido a su familia, no tendría ánimos para estar con el regreso de los "héroes".

Irvin Smith, el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, al ver la reacción tan poco conocida de Levi, se acercó y le susurró: —Rivaille, ve y busca al pequeño con el que estabas hoy —le dijo. El Cabo dio un leve asentimiento y le encargó su caballo.

* * *

Luego de unos instantes buscando lo encontró: estaba en el pie de un árbol de rodillas con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Eren —llamó— Por hoy puedes quedarte en mi misma posada —ofreció. El de cabellera café negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en cambiar su posición o abrir sus ojos—. ¿Entonces dónde te quedarás? No te comportes infantilmente, Eren.

—No me comporto infantilmente, Cabo. Simplemente... no sé qué hacer —dijo con tristeza—; ¿qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante? ¿seguiré con mi vida, siendo que no tenga a nadie más?

Rivaille volteó hacia ambos lados y suspiró. Resignado por la actitud del chico le dijo: —Escucha, Eren —esta vez, el ojiverde abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a escuchar lo que le diría— ¿Simplemente abandonarás todo y dejarás a ese titán salirse con la suya? ¿Carla y tu hermana tendrán una muerte en vano?

_..._

A esto Eren pareció reaccionar, y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. El Cabo al ver que el chico no planeaba decir nada más suspiró, una vez más, y arrugó el ceño. —Te ofrezco una vez más. Ven a mi posada, ten por seguro que más entrada la noche refrescará y no creo que puedas soportar el frío que hará —aconsejó sabiamente.

Eren asintió y se levantó de su_ cómoda _posición. — Por favor cuide de mí —dijo con la cabeza agacha.

Levi se levantó también y se puso en marcha hacia su hogar.

_._

_._

_._

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio y finalmente llegaron a la posada donde Rivaille se quedaba con su equipo.

Entraron y tres hombres junto a una mujer los recibieron. Era su escuadrón: Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard, Gunta Shurtlz y Erd Yin.

—Bienvenido, Cabo —dijeron al unísono los cuatro. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y se dirigió al comedor (unos pasos más de la entrada) —. ¿Quién es él? —esta vez preguntó Petra, una bonita mujer con cabello marrón claro.

—El amigo de infancia del Cabo, Eren creo que se llamaba ¿verdad? —Irrumpió Auruo, contestando la pregunta de Rivaille. Otra vez, le fulminó con la mirada —. ¡Ja ja! ¡No se enoje Cabo! Compañero de barrio, ¿bien? —Levi le ignoró.

_—_Es Eren Jaeger. Esta noche y posiblemente otras se quedará con nosotros —presentó, a su manera, el Cabo.

Eren asintió y les dijo lo mismo que unas horas atrás a Rivaille: "Por favor, cuiden de mí". Luego de esto el Cabo se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación, tras haberle explicado dónde estaban las cosas necesarias que seguramente necesitaría Eren, y subió a su habitación.

— ¡Un momento, Rivaille! —llamó Eren desde la primera planta. Instantáneamente el hombre detuvo su paso y volteó el rostro —. ¡Quiero...! ¡Quiero que me entrene! —pidió, más bien sonaba exigente—. ¡Deseo asesinar al titán que mató a mi familia!

Rivaille sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa que sólo pudo haber notado él, y dijo: —Está bien, Eren. Mañana al amanecer, espérame en el campo que vimos al pasar por aquí —Y dicho esto, desapareció en su habitación.

_"Tiene determinación"_ Pensó "_Deseo ver cuánto le dura"..._

* * *

He estado pensándolo y decidí no describir a los personajes que ya conocen ;A; No me gusta y creo que a ustedes les aburriría leer algo que ya conocen °-°.

¿Qué te pareció el cap? :D ¿Deseosa de ver Shaoi? Pervertida ¬w¬ Yo también, pero habrá que esperar un poco~~


	3. Chapter 3

Holi*w* Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir/3. Pero, ¿dónde le he metido OC? :_

Mari-chan3 pues... yo en los fics que leo siempre veo que a Eren le ponen los ojos verdes D:

En fin, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

.

.

.

La oscura cortina de la noche terminó y el amanecer pronto apareció. Exactamente a las siete de la mañana Eren y Rivaille estaban en un campo desolado, cada quien con un equipo tridimensional. De alguna forma, Rivaille se las había apañado para conseguirle uno a Eren.

—¡Haz la posición que te enseñé! —exclamó por décima vez el pelinegro, harto de repetirle la misma lección a Eren varias veces. Nuevamente se lanzó fuertemente a por él, sin piedad.

— ¡Tks! —se quejó el menor. Por décima primera vez se lanzó contra el Cabo, sin éxito alguno.

— Si continúas así, los titanes te harán pedazos, Eren —comentó. Percibió la mirada de frustración que Eren le lanzaba—. Y no me mires así, mocoso.

Los ataques continuaron una y otra vez. Rivaille le enseñaba lo que estaba a su alcance mediante la práctica dura. Tiempo después el pelinegro le enseñó pacientemente a usar el equipo tridimensional en la espesura del único bosque que había en el distrito en el que vivían actualmente. Eren aprendía, no podía negarlo, pero necesitaba de mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Y así pasó un año y medio.

Eren dentro de seis meses más cumpliría la mayoría de edad* y el Cabo al fin le dejaría entrar en su equipo. Costó mucho convencerlo, más aún que ni siquiera había entrado al ejército para poder entrar a alguna tropa, pero él creía que con su entrenamiento era más que suficiente para poder entrar; después de todo, entrenar con Rivaille no era nada fácil.

—¡Ey, Eren! —le llamaron desde la dirección contraria. Volteó y se dio cuenta que Petra venía agitando la mano desde lo lejos —. El Cabo seguramente vuelva hoy, ¿quieres ir a ver? —ofreció.

Rivaille se había ido de exploración hacía cerca de dos semanas, y aún no había regresado. Por otra parte, Eren y el equipo de Levi se habían vuelto cercanos, casi como amigos.

—Ok —aceptó—. Iré a ducharme y luego los alcanzaré, ¿está bien? —Petra aceptó y regresó por donde había venido.

Ciertamente él en este año y medio que habían transcurrido maduró bastante. Con la pérdida de su familia su mente cambió, se vio obligado a madurar a la fuerza; su vida con el Cabo no era la misma que con su madre y Mikasa. Suspiró y observó el cielo, estaba nublado, seguramente llovería dentro de poco.

Regresó corriendo a la choza donde ahora vivían y se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió, cepilló sus dientes y salió en dirección a la entrada de la Muralla.

Las campanas sonaron una y otra vez, dando aviso que la Tropa de Exploración había regresado. Eren aumentó su velocidad y en un santiamén llegó donde Petra y los demás. - Ellos no habían ido esta vez, cuestiones suyas -

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue el rostro desdichado del Capitán Irvin, seguido por las penas de los solados que venían. A algunos le faltaban parte de sus extremidades, a otros partes de sus cuerpos, algunos traían cuerpos o pedazos que llegaban a encontrar... todo era un lamento, algo que debían vivir día tras día.

Y allí, a lo lejos vieron a Rivaille. Exactamente igual a antes, sin ninguna expresión que mostrara su estado de ánimo. Eren admiraba esa parte de él: podía estar al borde del llanto, pero una persona como el Cabo jamás lo expresaría, sabía ocultar sus emociones a la perfección.

—Tenemos un anuncio —habló Irvin, con esa voz fuerte que siempre había tenido. La gente dejó de murmurar, después de todo, no era común que algo así sucediera—. Probablemente, hayamos descubierto la solución para que los titanes dejen de alimentarse de huma... —

Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

Una gran explosión interrumpió las palabras del comandante. Todos miraron atemorizados hacia atrás y el rostro de Eren se contrajo. Nuevamente... estaba sucediendo otra vez.

Una apertura se abrió frente a sus ojos, de un tamaño desproporcional y por allí entraban titanes. Decenas de hambrientas criaturas.

La gente comenzó a espantarse, corriendo de un lado a otro; la gente de la exploración volvió a usar su equipo y comenzaron con la batalla nuevamente. Después de un año y medio... él, ellos, habían vuelto para causar más daño.

Eren corrió en dirección a su hogar, queriendo ir por su equipo tridimensional. Esta vez estaba seguro, ¡los aniquilaría a todos!; con ese pensamiento desapareció de la vista de todos.

* * *

Treinta y tres minutos habían pasado desde la invasión de los titanes.

Eren había encontrado su equipo y lo traía listo para usar. Sus compañeros y el Cabo protegían a los civiles de las crueles manos de los titanes.

Esta sería la primera vez que tendría en sus manos el poder para asesinar un titán.

Y no lo desaprovecharía.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección hacia una señora mayor que, creía, estaba con sus nietos. Atrás de ellos estaba un titán promedio, listo para devorarlos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eren estaba de su lado, cortándole la mano al devorador.

Entonces todo ocurrió en un segundo. Eren usó el equipo tridimensional para escalar a través del titán, tenía las espadas en mano listo para atacar al punto débil de todo devorador -como Rivaille le había enseñado-, en ese instante apareció otro titán, más pequeño pero con un gran salto, y logró devorarle una pierna a Eren.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para él.

El equipo de Rivaille, y hasta el mismo Cabo, habían detenido su matanza para observar como la pierna de Eren era destrozada por la boca del titán, y tragada en ese mismo momento. Eren yacía en el piso gritando por el miedo y el dolor que sentía, y otro titán se comía a la señora junto a los niños que el chico tenía la intención de ayudar.

Rivaille corrió en su ayuda y asesinó al mayor de los titanes, Erd hizo lo mismo y mató al restante. Los restantes miembros del equipo corrieron para salvar a Eren de futuros peligros, mientras que Rivaille negaba y ordenaba que regresaran a sus posiciones.

—¡Vayan! Yo me haré cargo de Eren —pronunció el Cabo, imperturbable—. Gunta, te dejo a cargo —fue lo que dijo. Gunta asintió y Rivaille tomó a Eren en brazos—. ¡Auruo, ayúdame con él! —pidió señalando a Eren. Petra interrumpió cuando Auruo se acercaba al Cabo.

—¡Yo lo haré, tengo experiencia en medicina, Cabo! —Rivaille asintió y dejó que ella se encargase de Eren, mientras él combatía a los titanes que estaban en su camino.

Eren lentamente perdía la conciencia, su herida no dejaba de brotar sangre. Petra temía que no tuviera más esperanzas, que ese sería el final para el peli-café.

* * *

Lograron escapar en tiempo récord. Pronto habían llegado a la Muralla Sina, la última que quedaba. Invadieron el hogar más cercano y allí Petra se puso a hacer lo que estaba a su alcance, mientras Rivaille buscaba un médico.

Pronto los gritos de Eren se hicieron más y más fuertes. Petra había parado el sangrado, pero la herida estaba muy infectada y temía que hubiera afectado mucho; unos minutos más tarde el médico llegó, y logró salvar a Eren.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —había preguntado— Pareciera como si le hubieran aserruchado la pierna —dijo preocupado.

—Un titán se la devoró —Rivaille explicó—. ¿Se salvará?

—Sí, o es lo que creo. Si la señorita no hubiese detenido la hemorragia era por sentado que el joven hubiera muerto —explicó—. Deberá quedarse en cama durante más de dos meses, dos y medio si se cierra rápido. Le he cosido el lugar donde tenía la pierna y he puesto varias vendas a su alrededor. El problema es que no podrá volver a salir fuera de las Murallas, me temo. Su pierna jamás volverá... —se lamentó.

—Entiendo... gracias, doctor —agradeció Petra e inclinó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El hombre asintió y se retiró de la morada.

Luego de cortas explicaciones a la familia que vivía allí decidieron que lo mejor sería que ellos se quedasen durante una temporada conviviendo con ellos, o al menos Eren, ya que no podía moverse de la cama durante más de dos meses.

Se disculparon por haber irrumpido su hogar y se retiraron, yendo para fuera para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y con ello el atardecer llegó.

El Cabo y su equipo habían vuelto hacía poco más de una hora, quizás una y media. Eren continuaba en su profundo sueño, sin mostrar señales de despertar.

El equipo de la Legión, luego de pedirles a los habitantes de aquella casa que se marcharan durante esos meses (obviamente, ellos le habían encontrado un hogar mejor), se reunieron en la pequeña sala de estar que había y comenzaron su charla.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —comentó Erd—. No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, sería demasiado riesgo

—No me digas —pronunció irónico Rivaille—. Es más que obvio que Eren no irá con nosotros, se quedará aquí —dijo.

—Pero Cabo... ¿no le defraudaría? —la preocupación de Petra era evidente. Se había encariñado con Eren demasiado rápido—. Después de todo, su meta es asesinar al titán que mató su familia.

—Dime, Petra: ¿Acaso Eren podrá hacer algo sin una pierna? —el tono enfadado de Rivaille ya era evidente—; ya viste lo que sucedió hoy: tuvo su primer enfrentamiento y así resultó.

—El Cabo tiene razón, Petra. Lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí —habló Gunta, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

Un silencio se formó, y Rivaille tomó la última palabra: —En cuanto Eren despierte le daremos el comunicado.

—¡Espere, Cabo! —exclamó Petra— ¿No sería mejor esperar un tiempo? Se sentiría desilusionado demasiado rápido, aún es joven, Cabo. Se está recuperando del shock de haber estado cercano a la muerte.

—¿Entonces le diremos que lo continuaremos llevando con nosotros, y luego lo rechazaremos? —su seriedad y firmeza nunca faltaban—. No. Yo mismo se lo diré, no tienen que preocuparse.

Y así fue como terminó la conversación. Continuaron en absoluto silencio por unos segundos más, hasta que de la habitación de Eren se sintió un grito. Profundo. Horrorizado.

Todos se alarmaron y corrieron en dirección donde estaba el peli-café. Al entrar, vieron algo que les dejó confundidos.

—_¿Qué diablos_?... —fue lo que pudieron decir.

* * *

Nota: * En Japón la mayoría de edad es a los 20.

Y con esto me despido por hoy*-*


	4. Chapter 4

Holu.

Lamento subir el capítulo tan tarde. Olvidé -otra vez- mi contraseña y cuando lo iba a publicar fui a la playa xD. Perdón

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

****.

.

.

Todas sus miradas se centraron en ellos.

Ese par.

_¿Cómo era posible?_

Tanto Rivaille como Eren pestañearon un par de veces, intentando asimilar la situación. Ambos se veían confundidos, y _ellos _intentaban esperar que procesaran la situación. El equipo de Rivaille miraba sin entender la escena, eran dos adolescentes como Eren... ¿nada más?

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó uno de ellos, específicamente la mujer—. ¿Piensas que somos fantasmas, Eren? —su voz era suave pero dura a la vez. Su acompañante lanzó una risilla inocente, observando a todos—. Cabo, ¿usted también?

El mencionado ignoró el tono burlón y _ofensivo_, según él. Luego abrió la boca: —¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Rivaille, sabiendo que Eren se encontraba en shock todavía.

—¿Cómo es posible que a Eren le falte una pierna? ¿_Qué hizo_? —ignoró la pregunta del Cabo y miró las vendas que cubrían el lugar donde Eren debía tener la pierna. Su frente se arrugó en señal de enfado y volteó donde Rivaille—. ¿Acaso no lo cuidas, Rivaille? —su tono formal desapareció, estaba enfadada.

Eren, quien pareció reaccionar, abrió la boca y antes de hablar, respiró:

—_Mikasa_... —susurró. La nombrada volteó en dirección a Eren y se arrodilló frente a él, tomándole de las manos. Rivaille, sin saber la razón, se sintió molestado —. Tú... mamá... ¿Cómo es posible? —la confusión y miedo en su rostro era evidente, temía que todo fuera una ilusión creada por su mente.

Mikasa suspiró mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Pronunció un apenas audible "_Ya te lo explicaré_" y, una vez más, volteó el rostro a su acompañante. — ¿No piensas hablar? —le dijo. Él simplemente encogió sus hombros y ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Hola, Eren ¿Cómo has estado? —fue lo que salió de su boca. Mikasa casi lo golpea. "_Tantas cosas por decir, y a este imbécil se le ocurre eso_" fue lo que pensó. Eren sin embargo mostró una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz.

— ¡Armin! —exclamó sonriente. Trató de levantarse e ir a abrazarlo, pero Rivaille rápidamente intervino y dirigió una rápida mirada a las vendas de Eren, de inmediato él entendió y se rascó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Armin rió divertido.

Armin era otro de los amigos de la infancia de Eren. Generalmente solía ser muchísimo más tímido de niño, pero luego de la invasión por los titanes se vio obligado a madurar. La última vez que lo vio fue unos días antes de que destruyeran la Muralla María; era un alivio que estuviera vivo.

— Cabo —habló Petra. El hombre la miró de reojo—. Nosotros nos retiramos, tienen que hablar a solas... —y con el asentimiento de Rivaille el equipo se fue. Él no dejaría a Eren a solas con ellos, no entendía la razón, pero ese par no le caía para nada bien.

Oh, claro que todos se conocían allí. Desde que eran niños.

— Bien —comenzó Rivaille, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Lindo reencuentro, pero vayamos directo al grano. ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron? En especial tú, Mikasa, Eren me ha dicho que un titan te devoró. _Yo_ mismo lo presencié.

— Tan sociable como siempre, Cabo —dijo sarcástica Mikasa, observándolo con odio. Luego de unas miradas despectivas el uno del otro, ella suspiró y se dispuso a hablar: —. Todo sucedió muy rápido, quizás, no tuve mucho tiempo para asimilarlo —comenzó—. Sé que, cuando te protegí, Eren, el titan _sí_ me devoró, pero _no logró_ alcanzar a... masticarme —su rostro se llenó de algo que parecía estar cercano al asco—. Carl... mamá —se corrigió— no pudo sobrevivir —la tristeza invadió nuevamente a Eren, sin embargo no quiso demostrarlo. Ya se lo imaginaba—

» En ese momento fui tragada por el titan. Pensé que no tenía salvación, y me resigné a morir. Veía los cuerpos muertos de muchas personas a mi alrededor, me sentía imponente, no podía hacer nada; Armin también estaba a mi lado, más muerto que vivo, pero respirando al fin y al cabo. Me apresuré a ir a su lado a tratar de ayudarlo, pero estaba en sus últimas, ya casi ni se le sentía el pulso. Fue entonces cuando más y más personas llegaron, el titan se había devorado mínimo diez personas más, niños y ancianos, mujeres y hombres, todos estaban allí. Vivos y muertos.

Después de estar allí más o menos diez minutos, nosotros, literalmente, ascendimos. El titan nos estaba vomitando, en un bolo lleno de cuerpos y partes que no quiero recordar. También estaba mamá, pero al querer ir con ella me di cuenta que no estaba viva. Solamente estábamos Armin y yo.

Afortunadamente el titan no volvió por nosotros, y se había alejado lo suficiente como para tomar uno de los barcos que zarpaban hacia las siguientes Murallas. Tomé a Armin y lo subí en un uno, luego hice lo mismo conmigo misma.

Zarpamos y en cuestión de minutos estuvimos en la siguiente muralla, la Rose, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que después los titanes vuelvan a atacar. Corrimos y nos metimos en uno de los túneles subterráneos que hay por debajo de los distritos; estuvimos allí durante unos días, sin absolutamente nada que comer o beber, y finalmente pudimos entrar a la Muralla Sina. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Al final, terminamos aquí.

Y así fue como terminó el relato. Rivaille y Eren estaban procesando lentamente la información, y el rubio y la pelinegra le daban el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo. Después de todo, ellos también tenían cosas en las que pensar.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Eren se aclaró la voz y habló:

— ¿Por dónde llegaron? —fue lo único que pudo decir—. O más bien, ¿por dónde entraron? —aclaró la pregunta. Armin miró hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y señaló: allí había una apertura de más o menos medio metro, por donde ambos entraron. Eren se dio cuenta que sonó estúpido, cómo no se había dado cuenta.

— Bien. Ahora quiero saber qué le sucedió a Eren —habló Mikasa, fulminando a Rivaille con la mirada.

— No me mires así, mocosa —replicó Rivaille, harto de su actitud—. Eren hace un tiempo tuvo su primera lucha contra los titanes... resultó no muy bien, como ves. —fue lo único que se dignó a decir. Tanto Mikasa como Armin podrían sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Y tú lo dejaste? ¿Por lo menos fue al ejército a entrenar? —Rivaille negó— ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Eren pudo haber muerto! —el enojo era lo único que predominaba a Mikasa. Quería abalanzarse contra Rivaille, pero ella bien sabía que él la doblegaba por mucho más de fuerza.

— Yo mismo lo entrené —fue lo que dijo—. Y el pudo haber muerto tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, aunque sé que no te interesa, ya que lo único que te importa es la seguridad de Eren —Ignoró el insulto que Mikasa le había brindado, ya que no quería tener problemas con una mujer.

— Como usted diga, Cabo —escupió con odio—. De cualquier forma, Eren se irá conmigo en cuanto se recupere —Y dicho esto, rebuscó entre las pocas cosas que traía en una mochila maltrecha y sacó una capa verde—. Yo misma me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento, estoy capacitada para esto. Eren será feliz a mi lado.

Definitivamente, este era el **peor** día que Rivaille podría haber tenido. La furia en sus ojos se hizo notable y era cuestión de tiempo para que detonara. Trató de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando, sin embargo eso no tenía efecto en él.

— Escucha, Ackerman —la llamó por su apellido. Por su verdadero apellido, como cuando eran niños—, Eren no se irá contigo. Yo soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, _puedo_ proteger a Eren. —él nunca usaba el título del "mejor", pero en esta situación lo veía necesario.

—Entonces, ¿por qué él se encuentra en esta situación? —replicó, señalando la falta de la pierna de Eren. —; Si fuera tan bueno como dice, él no se encontraría aquí, postrado a una cama sin una extremidad ¿No le parece?

— Basta —dijo Eren, por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Estaba harto de que estuvieran discutiendo —. Mikasa, no fue error del Cabo, sino por imprudencia mía me pasó esto, es mi responsabilidad —habló, ignorando las miradas curiosas—. Ahora, no me iré de aquí, ¿está bien? —

El asombro en el rostro de Mikasa era lo único que se le notaba. Armin estaba sonriendo incómodamente, tratando de que ninguna pregunta, o queja, fuese dirigida a él.

— Además, es técnicamente imposible que te hayas unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento, mocosa. Son más de tres años para salir del ejército, tú **nunca **tuviste tiempo para ir allí —habló fríamente.

Armin y Eren temía que se formase una pelea entre ellos dos, así que dijeron al unísono que se detuvieran. Rivaille y Mikasa los escucharon e intentaron relajarse, olvidar la tensión, sin embargo les resultó imposible, pero no dijeron nada más: no querían perturbar aún más a Eren.

— Si no quieres alejarte de esto, Ackerman, quédate aquí. Igual tú, Arlert. No será un problema que dos mocosos más vivan aquí —Mikasa asintió a duras penas y el rubio agradeció complacido.

* * *

Y con esto termino u.

Estaba pensando y seguramente en el próximo capítulo ya empiece el sexo bien duro. Jhsñan Okno xD Pero empezará el romance... leve... :3

En otras noticias, ¡¿ya vieron el nuevo del manga?! Está genial *-* Ok, ok~ Nos vemos c:


	5. Lemmon Chapter 5

**¡Holi!** Acá les traigo el quinto capítulo *v* Es la primera vez que escribo un fic así de laargo(? Generalmente suelo mandar al carajo después de dos o tres caps.

Een fin, en este cap se darán cuenta de por qué se llama así el fic, y podrán sacar sus propias conclusiones de lo que sucederá(? Sinceramente el nombre lo había puesto porque sí, pero después me di cuenta de lo que escribí en el primer cap., y ahora en este... y fue todo, "Ohh" xD

Dejo de distraerlos y acá está el capítulo, espero les guste*-*.

**ATENCIÓN: El capítulo trae lemmon, si no te gusta podrás saltearte la parte.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

.

.

.

Después de dos semanas de la aparición de Armin y Mikasa las cosas continuaron sin presentar mayores anormalidades en la posada del Cabo. Todo volvía a ser como antes, a excepción de que contaban con la presencia de dos inquilinos más.

Eren continuaba postrado en su cama sin moverse, cosa que odiaba. Él quería levantarse y hacer algo productivo, pero últimamente lo único que se le permitía hacer era charlar con alguien de allí. Insistía en que era una exageración, pero Mikasa y Rivaille decían un "no" rotundo.

—Eren — interrumpió Rivaille trayendo una charola con alimentos en la mano. La dejó en una pequeña y vieja mesa de luz que había a un lado de la cama y continuó: —, come. Petra lo ha preparado para ti.

—S-sí... Cabo — sin saber la razón, un sonrojo se apoderó de gran parte de sus mejillas. Volteó el rostro. Rivaille le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada más —. Gracias... —agradeció. El mayor de ambos asintió y se fue, dejando solo nuevamente a Eren.

Eren se sentía extraño. Desde hacía unos días cada vez que miraba al Cabo se ponía nervioso y el rojo subía a su cara, no entendía la razón, ya que con los otros nunca le sucedió o le sucedería. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego se osó a probar la comida que Petra le había preparado; minutos después terminó y se dispuso a recostarse.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayera dormido.

* * *

La respiración acelerada era lo que se sentía. Besos mojados. El mayor tomó prisionera la boca de su amante, poseyéndola por completo; entrelazaron sus lenguas, recorrieron sus bocas con pasión.

Rivaille descendió dando besos a lo largo del cuerpo del peli-café, él simplemente gemía con locura. El pelinegro metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del joven, Eren gemía complacido, en un mar de emociones.

—C-cabo — fue lo que había podido pronunciar entre gemidos. El susodicho apoyó dos de sus dedos en los labios de su amante y a continuación lo besó. Eren correspondió, y el beso se volvió apasionado.

El mayor volvió donde había dejado las cosas. Tomó suavemente el pene de Eren y lo acarició, luego lo frotó contra su rostro y comenzó lentamente a succionarlo, inmediatamente éste se puso erecto y el sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del chico.

—C-cabo... no haga eso... — pidió tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos mirando hacia otra dirección. Rivaille hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y continuó con su labor, hasta que Eren llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de su boca —. ¡Lo si-siento! — se disculpó. Rivaille no dijo nada y elevó su rostro hasta llegar al de Eren; nuevamente lo besó apasionadamente y comenzó a desnudarse.

Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Eren, haciendo que éste lo babeara; luego lo usó como lubricante y, a continuación, comenzó a entrar dentro de Eren...

—_... ren! ¡Eren! _— el grito despertó a Eren, quien sudaba y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Sin contar otro _problema_ de su cintura para abajo —. ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Mikasa llegó a él, y enseguida el rubor hizo su trabajo. El rostro de Eren estaba encendido — ¿Eren?

—¡S-sí! ¡Estoy bien! — asintió. Mikasa le miró extrañado, y el chico prediciendo las acciones de su hermana habló: — ¿Qu-qué necesitabas? — lamentablemente no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, pero bien, o Mikasa quería hacer como si no había sucedido nada, o verdaderamente se había distraído.

— El doctor vino a visitarte, quiere ver cómo van las cosas con tu pierna — informó, a lo que Eren asintió levemente y la pelinegra hizo pasar al médico.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos habían pasado y finalmente el doctor había terminado con su revisión. Había sido bastante incómodo para Eren, ya que _"él"_ en esos momentos estaba despierto. No sabía si el doctor había hecho oídos sordos -en este caso, ojos ciegos- o verdaderamente no se notaba, sea como sea, sería mejor para él no enterare.

Ese sueño... fue extraño. ¡El no era gay! ¡No sentía nada por el Cabo! ¿Entonces por qué tuvo un sueño tan húmedo? _Era su primera vez_... ¡y con un hombre!.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, estaba seguro de que el aburrimiento era lo que le había causado tan mal sueño, o en ello creía.

—... podremos suplantarle una nueva pierna — fue lo único que pudo escuchar del doctor, y en cuestión de segundos su atención se volvió hacia él. ¿¡Podría tener una nueva pierna!?

—¿¡En verdad!? — exclamó con entusiasmo Eren; el doctor asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar:

—Sin embargo, la operación es riesgosa. La tecnología todavía no es lo suficientemente avanzada como para llevar a cabo un trasplante y cabe la posibilidad de que luego que te operemos la pierna artificial no responda. La decisión es tuya.

Eren tragó saliva y miró a sus amigos. Todos tenían su mirada sobre él, incluso Rivaille. Pensó por unos segundos y respondió: — De acuerdo, lo haré.

El doctor sonrió satisfecho y, luego de decirle la hora y el día, se retiró.

— ¿Estás seguro, Eren? — preguntó Mikasa con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Eren asintió y ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego suspiró y asintió ella también.

— Recupérate pronto, Eren. Así podrás volver a la Legión — Rivaille comentó, a lo que Eren volteó el rostro y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? ¡Él NO era gay! Además, si llegara a ser, el Cabo no sería su tipo... o en eso creía.

Rivaille le miró extrañado. — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó en su mismo tono monótono de siempre; Eren negó repetidamente con la cabeza — ¿Entonces por qué tienes el rostro rojo y no me miras al contestarme? — continuó interrogándolo.

— ¡N-no es n-nada Cabo! — esta vez volteó su rostro para verlo, aún sonrojado hasta las orejas y rápidamente dirigió la vista hacia otra dirección. Rivaille alzó una ceja en señal de confusión y se retiró. Quizás Eren no quisiera hablar con él, o estaba enfermo, o emocionado porque tendría una nueva pierna.

.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado el día.

Hoy sería el día en el que a Eren le operarían y tendría una nueva pierna.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos, hasta el mismo Cabo Rivaille. En especial Eren, le sudaban terriblemente las manos y su estómago era un mar de emociones, se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar.

Llamaron unas cuantas veces a la puerta de la casa y en un santiamén Petra fue a abrir. El doctor pasó sonriente y preguntó: — ¿Estás listo? — dirigiéndose a Eren. El chico asintió y el nerviosismo subió a un nuevo nivel. — Tranquilo, estarás anestesiado, por lo que no te dolerá en absoluto — trató de calmarlo, sin embargo Eren aún estaba demasiado nervioso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará? — preguntó Mikasa, a lo que el doctor se encogió de hombros y respondió que, aproximadamente, serían una o dos horas máximo. La chica asintió.

—Bien, Eren. Puedes llevarte a uno de ellos para estar contigo, quizás eso te ayude a estar menos nervioso — permitió el hombre, a lo que el mencionado quedó pensativo. "¿A quién podría llevar?", y antes de que pudiese contestar, alguien

—Iré con él — fueron las palabras de Rivaille. Todo el mundo se le quedó viendo y Mikasa frunció el ceño —; Mikasa seguramente asesinaría al doctor y Armin es demasiado sensible para presenciar una operación, a Petra no le gusta ver sangre y el resto de mi equipo está en una misión — explicó, queriendo que no se crearan confusiones.

Eren suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, será lo mejor... — aceptó. _"Por supuesto que es sólo por eso, el Cabo jamás tendría otra razón_" se dijo mentalmente. Por un segundo había tenido la ilusión de que se escondiera otra razón tras ese "Iré con él", sin saber el por qué.

**Y así fue como sucedió**... Todos abandonaron la habitación en la que Eren se quedaba, a excepción de él, Rivaille y el médico encargado de la operación. Hicieron los preparativos necesarios y la operación comenzó.

...

Después de una hora y media se abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver a un exhausto doctor y un amargado Rivaille.

—¿Cómo fue? — había sido la pregunta de Mikasa, seguida del asentimiento de Armin y Petra.

— Mal — se adelantó a decir Rivaille. En seguida todas las miradas se posaron en él, suspiró y dijo:—, el cuerpo de Eren no aceptó el trasplante, por un instante y casi muere. Sí, está bien — se apresuró a decir al ver el rostro de Mikasa. Ella suspiró.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? — pidió, el doctor asintió y ella junto a Armin entraron a la habitación.

Al entrar encendieron una de las velas que había allí (no querían molestar a Eren) y Armin rió disimuladamente. Mikasa frunció el ceño y se volteó para ver a Rivaille; estaba sumamente molesta. Le pasó la vela a Armin y tomó del cuello al mayor.

—Muy buena broma, Rivaille. Hiciste que pensara que era real.

Rivaille le miró extrañado y, tras fruncir el ceño y liberarse de su agarre, pronunció: — ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La operación fue un éxito, ¿verdad? Eren tiene la pierna — irrumpió Armin, haciendo que tanto el Cabo como el médico quedaran en shock. — ¿Uh?.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, encendieron las luces y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Eren tenía ambas piernas, como si nunca se les hubiese sido arrancada.

* * *

Okay...

Si les soy sincera, nunca antes en mi vida había escrito una escena sexual ;u; Y mucho menos Yaoi, pero creo que lo hice bien... ¿no?D:.

Otra cosa que me está causando dolor de cabeza es manejar a Rivaille, su personalidad es muy jaksd y en ocasiones me causa problemas... Disculpen si queda muy tiernis-chuchis el Levi(? xD.

Si les gustó o no dejen su opinión en comentarioss:3


End file.
